


Le vice des deux frères

by chocobi6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean In Love, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester in Love, Emotional, Emotional Dean Winchester, Emotional Sam Winchester, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam in Love, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 08:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/pseuds/chocobi6
Summary: Les frères Winchester sont sur les traces de la déesse Antylliade qui sévit dans la ville de Middletown, dans l'Ohio. Poussant les hommes à révéler la vraie nature de leurs sentiments, Sam et Dean vont se retrouver face à une situation qu'ils ne pensaient pas voir arriver un jour. [Wincest]





	Le vice des deux frères

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers de la série Supernatural ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : Wincest
> 
> Avertissement : Relation H/H, Inceste
> 
> Bonjour tout le monde ! Je reviens avec un OS Wincest, cette fois-ci. Il y a trop peu de fics Wincest sur le fandom français et j'ai eu une idée d'OS cet après-midi donc je me devais de l'écrire et de la poster.
> 
> Je dédie cet OS à mon amie Clara. Je te fais pleins de bisous, je t'aime fort ! (et attention, il y a une petite référence à un de nos délires qui je pense, te sautera aux yeux xD)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> Quelques petites informations :
> 
> -Vous avez une référence à un dialogue de la série à trouver
> 
> -La déesse Antylliade n'existe pas, elle provient tout droit de mon imagination.
> 
> -Le mancenillier est effectivement l'arbre le plus toxique du monde, surnommé "l'arbre de la mort"

Une journée habituelle pour les frères Winchester commença. Sam trouva bien évidemment Dean debout sur la table de la cuisine du bunker, un croissant dans la bouche et se dandinant sur la chanson ''Heat of the moment''. Sam haïssait cette chanson, il la haïssait du plus profond de son être. Cela étant parfaitement compréhensible lorsqu'on prend en considération le fait qu'il avait été obligé de l'écouter plus d'une centaine de fois il y avait de cela quelques années, revivant inlassablement la même journée, voué à voir son frère mourir de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables à cause de cette saleté de Gabriel.

Saleté étant le mot parfait pour décrire l'archange. Bien que malgré tout, quoi qu'en disait le plus jeune Winchester, il avait sacrément commencé à l'apprécier avant qu'il ne perde la vie.

Il aurait vraiment aimé s'en faire un ami, malgré leurs différents.

Ce fait resterait cependant inavoué, il était absolument hors de question de dire à son grand frère l'affection qu'il portait pour Gabriel après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Revenons à nos moutons. Dean était toujours perché sur la table, il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de son frangin. Ses paupières étaient fermées et il semblait parfaitement dans son élément.

Sam soupira et s'approcha à grands pas, faisant sursauter son grand frère qui, sans surprise, tomba de son perchoir et fut rattrapé à la dernière seconde par le cadet qui poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Sammy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu veux un croissant ?

Ses mots étaient entrecoupés par les bruits de mastication qu'il faisait en dévorant sa viennoiserie mais Sam comprit néanmoins la question du plus âgé.

-Ça ira merci. Éteins-moi cette maudite chanson, pour l'amour du ciel ! S'exclama-t-il en reposant son frère, peut-être même un peu trop violemment au goût de ce dernier.

-Mais c'est Asia, Sammy ! Hors de question que je coupe cette chanson, c'est un classique, répondit le blond en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sam offrit une de ses nombreuses bitch-face à Dean et partit se préparer un café, sans oublier de débrancher le poste par la même occasion, faisant ronchonner le plus âgé.

-Je nous ai trouvé une nouvelle affaire, annonça le brun en s'installant à table, sa tasse à la main.

-Ah bon, où ?

-Dans l'Ohio. J'ai vu sur internet que les forces de l'ordre étaient complètement dépassées. Apparemment tous les habitants de Middletown se seraient subitement mis à déclarer leur flamme à la personne qu'ils aiment, semant une panique pas possible étant donné que certaines personnes mariées ont quitté leur conjoint pour une autre personne. On dirait une espèce d'épidémie, les journalistes qui se sont rendus sur place ont raconté qu'une atmosphère ''lubrique'' envahissait la ville et que ça se propageait à une allure folle.

-On a affaire à quoi ? Encore un ange à poil qui tire des flèches roses sur les gens ?

-Je pense pas. J'ai rien trouvé dans la bibliothèque des hommes de lettre et le passage sur Cupidon indiquait qu'il n'agissait jamais sur un grand nombre de personnes à la fois mais s'occupait plutôt de cas isolés.

Dean haussa les épaules et enfourna un autre croissant dans sa bouche.

-En quoi ça nous concerne ? Ils peuvent bien faire ce qu'ils veulent, personne n'est en danger de mort imminente.

-Dean !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai non ? Grommela le plus âgé.

-Il faut au moins qu'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe et qu'on identifie la créature, c'est peut-être une déesse ou un truc dans le genre.

Dean soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il comptait profiter de la journée pour se faire un marathon de Dr. Sexy. Ça tombait complètement à l'eau. Et tout ça pour une affaire à l'eau de rose. Il détestait sa vie, parfois.

oOo

Les deux frères se mirent en route, Dean conduisait bien évidemment baby et Sam râlait à côté car le son du poste de radio était bien trop fort à son goût. Le plus âgé des deux ignorait complètement ses jérémiades et se contentait de le narguer en augmentant le volume et en chantant à tue-tête.

-Détends-toi, Sammy, je suis sûr que c'est rien de grave. On arrive, on bute la créature et on rentre au bunker. Simple comme bonjour.

Sam ne parut pas convaincu par les propos de son frère. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, quelque chose qui allait venir chambouler leur petite bulle de tranquillité.

Il s'enfonça dans le siège de la voiture et resta perdu dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il arrivent à Middletown.

Son inquiétude ne cessait d'accroître à mesure qu'ils avançaient dans la ville. L'atmosphère était palpable. Des individus amourachés se baladaient dans les rues, se tenant par la main et s'embrassant toutes les cinq secondes. On pouvait même imaginer avec facilité des petits cœurs dansant tout autour d'eux. Les Winchester avaient la furieuse impression d'être dans un univers parallèle, dans une sorte de téléfilm romantique où l'on s'endort au bout de cinq minutes tellement c'est gnangnan et surjoué.

Sam se tourna vers Dean, fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est vraiment... anormal.

Dean ne répondit pas, il gara la voiture devant le commissariat de la ville et en descendit, prenant soin de se munir de quelques pistolets avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le poste de police. Sam le suivit sans prononcer un mot.

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas au bout de leur surprise, quand ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils tombèrent sur deux policiers qui se roulaient la pelle du siècle, allongés sur un bureau.

Le cadet Winchester rougit furieusement et amorça un pas pour faire demi-tour mais Dean le retint d'une main, lui intimant de rester où il était.

Il avança ensuite en direction du couple et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Hmm... bonjour ? Commença-t-il. Agent Smith du FBI, voici mon partenaire...

-Agent Smith aussi, aucun lien de parenté.

Les deux frères brandirent leur badge falsifié devant eux et les policiers relevèrent légèrement la tête, furieux d'être dérangé.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Répondit l'un d'entre eux.

Sam et Dean se lancèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur le commissaire.

-Notre supérieur nous a demandé de venir enquêter, d'étranges événements semblent avoir lieu ici depuis quelques jours, expliqua Sam.

-Tout est parfaitement normal, vous pouvez partir.

Sur ces belles paroles, l'homme plongea sa bouche sur celle de son partenaire et parut oublier complètement ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Les frères Winchester restèrent bouche bée face à cette scène et se résolurent à sortir du commissariat, croisant quelques autres couples sur leur passage.

-Alors là... franchement, je sais même plus quoi dire, souffla Dean en passant la porte du bâtiment.

-Moi non plus, je pensais pas que c'était aussi...

Sam ne finit pas sa phrase et se contenta de faire de grands gestes pour accompagner ses paroles. Dean acquiesça silencieusement.

-On devrait faire un tour de la ville histoire de voir s'il reste des gens ''normaux'', proposa-t-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

Sam hocha la tête et emboîta le pas à son frère.

oOo

Les deux hommes durent cependant se rendre à l'évidence : la ville toute entière était atteinte par cet étrange phénomène. Ils ne croisèrent pas une seule personne qui n'était pas sous l'emprise de cette maladie amoureuse.

Voir les habitants s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait à chaque coin de rue en devenait presque gênant.

Dean et Sam avaient l'impression d'être anormaux dans cette ville contrôlée par un vice de luxure. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire quelques recherches et d'agir durant la nuit pour essayer de trouver cette étrange créature.

Ils n'avaient jamais été confronté à un tel phénomène, ils se sentaient de ce fait légèrement perdus et désorientés. De plus, la créature pouvait avoir n'importe quelle apparence et ils n'avaient absolument aucun indice sur son identité. Elle pouvait être tapie dans l'ombre, attendant de s'en prendre à ses nouvelles victimes et de sévir à nouveau.

Il était bien évidemment impossible de questionner les victimes, elles semblaient plongées dans une sorte de transe, coupées du reste du monde, bien tranquilles dans leur cocon d'amour.

Les deux hommes décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre à la bibliothèque municipale pour feuilleter quelques bouquins. Ils purent s'installer dans un coin tranquille, personne ne viendrait les déranger étant donné les différentes occupations auxquelles se livraient actuellement les habitants.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de recherches qui ne donnèrent rien, Dean s'affala de tout son long sur la table et poussa un énorme soupir.

-On n'a rien, Sammy. Bordel, je sais pas quel est cet espèce de vicieux maléfique mais quand on l'aura trouvé ce sera sa fête. A tous les coups c'est encore un de ces connards emplumés qui a fait le coup.

-Calme-toi, Dean, je suis sûr que cette créature est répertoriée quelque part. Puis si on trouve rien on n'aura qu'à appeler Cas pour lui demander s'il sait quelque chose.

-Cas est je ne sais où en train de faire je ne sais quoi, on va devoir se démerder seuls, trancha le plus âgé qui commençait à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Sam ignora son frère et continua tranquillement ses recherches.

Il devait être minuit passé lorsque le cadet poussa un cri victorieux, faisant sursauter Dean qui s'était assoupi sur la table.

-Quoi ? Bordel tu m'as foutu la trouille de ma vie ! S'exclama le blond en passant une main sur son visage.

-La déesse Antylliade !

-C'est quoi ce nom à coucher dehors ? Grommela l'aîné en s'approchant néanmoins de son frangin pour jeter un coup d'œil au livre qu'il était en train de brandir devant lui.

-Déesse de l'amour, connue pour sa passion pour les hommes depuis des siècles. Elle aurait été trahi par le Dieu Barbaron il y a de cela cinq mille ans et se vengerait depuis à cause de son amour perdu. Elle agit pendant une semaine, tous les cinq cent ans, faisant succomber au vice ses victimes. Ces dernières se détournent de leur compagnon pour aller vers la personne dont ils sont secrètement amoureux, délaissant ainsi leur conjoint. Cependant, si la victime en question n'est pas en couple, elle se tournera alors vers la personne qu'elle aime mais dont elle n'ose pas avouer son amour. Les vrais sentiments de la victime sont alors révélés, rendant impossible la lutte de celle-ci.

Lorsque Sam eut fini sa lecture, il blêmit. La situation était plus grave que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Si jamais la déesse réussissait à les atteindre, les sentiments monstrueux qu'il avait à l'égard de Dean seraient révélés sans qu'il puisse les nier. Son frère le détesterait, il s'éloignerait de lui et aurait bien raison de le faire. Sam se considérait comme une erreur de la nature, comme un monstre. Il se haïssait pour avoir des pensées amoureuses à l'égard de son frangin. C'était anormal, c'était mal, c'était tout bonnement détestable.

Il s'était rendu compte il y avait de cela des années de l'amour qu'il portait à son frère. Il avait vainement tenté de repousser ses sentiments, de les enfouir et de les oublier mais rien n'avait fonctionné. Il avait toujours eu peur à l'idée que Dean se rende compte de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et aujourd'hui, il était plus effrayé que jamais.

C'était lui qui avait voulu venir à Middletown pour éclaircir cette affaire, c'était lui qui avait forcé Dean à venir. Si les choses tournaient mal, il serait la seule personne à blâmer.

Après quelques secondes où le plus jeune fut perdu dans ses pensées, il vit une main passer et repasser devant ses yeux. Il sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

-Tout va bien Sammy ? S'inquiéta Dean qui avait posé une main sur son épaule.

Sam hocha la tête et reporta ses yeux sur le manuscrit.

-Il faut lui planter une branche de mancenillier imbibée de sang dans le cœur pour la tuer. Ça annule la malédiction lancée sur ses victimes.

-Bordel... c'est quoi du mancenillier ?

-Surnommé ''l'arbre de la mort'', c'est l'arbre le plus toxique du monde, expliqua Sam.

Dean soupira. Bien entendu, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué.

-Bon... partons à la chasse à l'arbre de la mort. Ça va être amusant.

Sam roula des yeux face au cynisme de son frère et se leva, le bouquin contenant les informations sur la déesse Antylliade à la main.

oOo

Il fallut plusieurs heures aux deux frères pour dénicher l'arbre de la mort. Cet arbuste était assez rare et il fallut s'armer de patience pour en trouver un.

Sam et Dean s'équipèrent de gants pour arracher quelques branches et ils taillèrent des pieux à l'intérieur. Ils se coupèrent ensuite légèrement la paume de la main et badigeonnèrent les pieux avec leur sang.

Leurs armes étant prêtes, ils repartirent à Middletown pour mettre le plan en action.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il était cinq heures du matin lorsque l'Impala fut garée au milieu de la ville. Cette dernière semblait d'ailleurs s'être transformée en lieu fantomatique, il n'y avait plus âme qui vive dans les rues.

-Bon bah... y a plus qu'à attendre.

Sam hocha la tête et s'assit aux côtés de Dean, un pieu ainsi que le livre sur les dieux et déesses à la main. Il revint à la page parlant d'Antylliade afin de récolter d'autres informations.

-Elle agit au lever du soleil, d'après ce qui est écrit, annonça Sam.

-On n'en a plus pour longtemps alors.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et se tint prêt à agir.

A six heures tapantes, lorsque le soleil commença à perler dans le ciel obscur, une femme d'une excessive beauté apparue devant Dean qui s'était levé pour se dégourdir les jambes. Elle était grande, élancée, ses yeux étaient d'un vert translucide et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur ses hanches étroites.

Le chasseur sursauta face à l'apparition et brandit son pieu devant lui. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'atteindre la déesse qui le contourna et posa sa main aux doigts longs et fins au sommet de son crâne.

Dean tomba à genoux, les pupilles dilatées, plongé dans un état second.

-Ton amour secret va éclore. Laisse-toi aller et laisse tes sentiments prendre possession de ton corps, ils te guideront vers la personne que tu aimes.

La voix de la déesse était douce et légère, possédant sa victime impuissante face à la situation.

Sam qui était caché derrière une voiture avait tout observé de la scène. Il n'avait pas prévu le fait que Dean soit si vite placé sous l'emprise d'Antylliade. Il était désormais seul à agir.

Il voulait se lever et planter son pieu au centre du cœur de la déesse mais il semblait tétanisé.

Il désirait savoir qui était la personne dont Dean était amoureux. Il savait que ça allait lui briser le cœur et réduire ses espérances à néant mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que son frère se tournerait vers lui plutôt que vers l'Impala pour rejoindre la personne de ses rêves.

Sam était faible. Il avait envie d'attendre, juste un tout petit peu, pour être fixé, pour être sûr qu'il était le seul à ressentir ça pour son frère. Son esprit lui criait d'agir et de poignarder la déesse mais son cœur le poussait à attendre.

Il avait attendu toute sa vie, il n'avait cessé d'attendre que quelque chose se produise, que Dean se lève un beau matin, qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, qu'il est le centre de sa vie et qu'il ne veut plus jamais le quitter. Il avait toujours espéré que cela se produise un jour et il avait enfin l'occasion de voir s'il s'était fourvoyé ou s'il allait enfin pouvoir vivre son amour au grand jour comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Sam et sa faiblesse restèrent donc derrière cette voiture noire, le soleil se levant derrière lui. La déesse ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence, elle entama une marche tranquille et apaisée dans la rue, s'éloignant du cadet Winchester qui la regardait partir sans esquisser un seul mouvement.

Dean allait le détester pour ce qu'il était en train de faire mais Sam s'en fichait pas mal. Il avait besoin de savoir et maintenant qu'il en avait l'occasion, il refusait de faire machine arrière et de se montrer lâche. Il l'avait été pendant trop longtemps.

Dean était dos à lui, les bras ballants. Il pivota lentement et son regard se posa sur l'endroit où Sam était caché. Seulement, l'Impala était également près de lui et la respiration du cadet se bloqua. Quelle serait sa réaction si son frère s'installait au volant de sa voiture pour rejoindre quelqu'un d'autre que lui ?

Il refusait d'y penser.

La marche de Dean parut durer une éternité toute entière. Le temps semblait ralenti, le monde avait arrêté de tourner et plus rien n'avait d'importance pour Sam. Il n'y tint plus et sortit de sa cachette. Il n'amorça cependant aucun mouvement en direction de son grand frère.

Quelques instants plus tard, Dean se retrouva face à lui. Il posa son regard sur son visage et sur le reste de son corps, bloqué dans sa transe.

Sam crut que le plus âgé allait faire demi-tour mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine et il crut bien qu'il allait défaillir d'une minute à l'autre.

Dean posa une main contre sa joue et pencha légèrement la tête.

-Sammy ?

-Oui ? Répondit Sam qui tremblait de tout son corps sous l'émotion.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Dean fondit sur ses lèvres et lui offrit le baiser le plus passionné qu'il eut jamais l'occasion de recevoir.

Sam ne réalisait même pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il avait attendu ça toute sa vie, il avait espéré ça chaque jour, chaque fois que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur son frère. Plus rien ne comptait désormais, sa vie était enfin complète.

Dean l'aimait.

Ils avaient été tellement bêtes, s'aimant tous deux de leur côté sans jamais rien avouer, sans jamais rien montrer. Ils ressentaient la même chose à l'égard de l'autre et Sam se sentit pousser des ailes. C'était magnifique, c'était parfait, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

A contre-coeur, le cadet se sépara de son aîné, son pieu à la main. Il courut en direction de la déesse, plus déterminé que jamais. Cette dernière avait atteint le bout de la rue mais Sam ne mit que quelques secondes à la rejoindre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de pivoter dans sa direction, Sam planta son pieu au milieu de sa poitrine.

Elle poussa un hurlement et disparut, laissant derrière elle des millions de plumes blanches.

La ville sortit alors de sa torpeur, les habitants passèrent la porte de leurs maisons, un air perdu sur le visage. Le monde s'était remis à tourner.

Sam pleurait. Il mit quelques minutes à s'en rendre compte mais des larmes ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Il pouvait maintenant pleinement le réaliser : Dean était irrémédiablement amoureux de lui. Il n'avait jamais connu plus grande joie dans sa vie.

Il ne laisserait pas le choix à son frère, il refuserait ses explications et son déni. Il n'avait plus d'autre possibilité désormais : il avait été confronté à la vraie nature de ses sentiments, il n'y avait plus rien à nier.

Sam se retourna. Dean était face à lui, à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement. Les deux frères se regardèrent et avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, accélérant le pas à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient.

Ils s'arrêtèrent, l'un en face de l'autre et l'aîné ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Sam, je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis vraiment désolé.

Dean paraissait complètement perdu, incapable de rassembler ses pensées et de trouver une explication convenable à ses agissements.

Devant son désarroi, Sam prit son visage en coupe et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-J'attends ça depuis bien trop longtemps.

La voix du cadet n'était qu'un murmure, elle résonnait aux oreilles de Dean comme une chanson, une mélodie insatiable qui s'ajustait parfaitement avec ce qu'il ressentait.

Le plus âgé sourit et vint se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles, d'explications. Tout était déjà dit.

On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux, on ne choisit pas d'aimer son frère. Mais à cet instant présent, cela leur semblait tellement logique, naturel. Ils ne se considéraient plus comme des monstres ni même comme des erreurs de la nature.

Ils étaient juste deux hommes amoureux.

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis dans les commentaires !
> 
> A bientôt !


End file.
